


[Podfic] We're Gonna Need to Steal a Bigger Boat

by Hananobira



Category: Leverage, Sharknado (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: Alec Hardison had given a lot of thought to how he would die. Death by cop. Thrown into the darkest hole Guantanamo Bay possessed. Heart attack from a lifetime diet of hot pockets and orange-colored chemicals.He hadn't considered adding death by weather-inflicted man-eating-sharks to the list.(Or: Interspersed by media accounts of the incident, the tale of the Leverage team vs. Sharknado.)





	[Podfic] We're Gonna Need to Steal a Bigger Boat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We're Gonna Need to Steal a Bigger Boat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545202) by [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Thanks to Mizzy for permission to podfic and Paraka for hosting!

Original Fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/5545202>  
Length: 01:09:05

Paraka: [MP3 (95 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Sharknado.mp3) or [M4B (64 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Sharknado.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
